Just Like Any Other Race
by NKHeart
Summary: Kagome is sort of a ditz, and Inuyasha is kind of a punk. Add in other characters and throw them all in a race for supremacy in High School Presidency!
1. 0 Little Mess

**Disclaimer:** I have no claims on the cast of characters of Inuyasha that I borrow and maim to my sadistic will.

**Update:** Okay, so I have no idea how this spacing thing works, so sorry.

* * *

**Just Like Any Other Race**

**Chapter 0 - Little mess**

* * *

The pencils' tapping was making a groove in the neuron filaments of the tall black haired girl. In the beginning she battled the incessant noise by causing her manicured fingernails to make their own tune on the lime green metal desks, but they paled in comparison to the frantic tapping. She glared at the culprit. Kagome, however, was oblivious. (As usual)

A small, anxious girl near the back of the room sat chewing on her lower lip and tapping a pencil so fast it was making a yellow blur. The class was stone still silent except for the pencil. And not just Kikyo was getting a little tick in their head due to it.

She was worried. She had worked so hard on her project and was eager to see the results. Especially since Kikyo was supervising and she wanted to impress her. So for the past half hour as her mind wandered, and her pencil annoyed Kikyo, she daydreamed all the different scenarios of her projects ultimate demise.

"Will you stop!" hissed a voice in Kagome's ear.

Startled, she dropped her pencil (Kikyo, plus class, relaxed visibly). She jumped to look behind her and immediately clonked heads with someone.

"Ow!" Kagome clasped her hands tightly over her smarting forehead.

"Shhh!" said surrounding classmates' simultaneously.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" growled the offender.

"What?" Kagome whispered back, "You were in my space first!"

"No I was not! That's a stupid web-ring thing anyway."

"What? My project…?" She motioned to the front of the room. Kikyo seemed to look relieved for some reason.

"No, I don't know. Never mind. You wouldn't get the joke anyway. You're such a dunce." The boy glared at her and leaned back in his seat.

The 'dunce' blinked owlishly, "'Kay then." And turned back to the front while leaning down to pick up her dropped pencil.

At the front of the room Kikyo held her breath, watching as the hand leeeaanned down and…DING DONG -DONG DANG! She gave a soft sigh as the students made a stampede out the exits. The teacher gave a snort and looked blearily at Kikyo, "I've never seen the class this excited Miss Kikyo, if you can't learn to control the students I suggest you not come back." And he went back to sleep. Kikyo resisted the urge to pick up a pencil and tap it for thirty minutes. Calmly, she grabbed her sling bag and walked away. He might be immune to planned sadism anyway.

* * *

Yuka tackled Kagome as she neared her locker, "So! How'd it go?" she exclaimed, "Didja impress the big idol?" 

Kagome grinned and continued on opening her locker, "I don't know. She seemed mad about something and didn't get through all the projects. And they all look the same from the back so I couldn't tell. She kept twitching though…"

"Aw, that just means all the others were so bad she couldn't stand such ineptitude!"

"Ooh, four syllables, points to Yuka!"

"What?" asked Ayumi, "Why'd she get points for that? I used that word the other day and no one said anything!"

"Hi Ayumi." Kagome got in before she and Yuka began one of their arguments about the Syllable game. (By the way, I'm not sure if this is true or not, it was thrown at me the other day in class and it sounded funny)

Another girl sidled up and smiled shyly, "Hey Kagome. I'd say hello to Yuka and Ayumi but it seems like they're busy…"

"Yeah, about the word thing, anyway, what'd you get on your project?"

"I do not bother with these mindless regiment ways of this school…" Eri posed dramatically. Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow before saying, "You realize he's already passed by?"

Eri snapped her fingers, "Drat! I was so good to!"

"Yep, drama team next semester for sure. What about your project?"

Eri flopped against the lockers, "Dunno, didn't stick around long enough. We had some scary senior supervisor come in and grade ours. God, I thought those poor cardboard posters would keel over in fright if they weren't already processed wood."

"Ah, poor baby. I had some nobody."

"That's not nice Ayumi," Kagome closed her locker and went to step forward when something collided into her at mach speed 5. And for the second time that day, Kagome clasped her hands to her forehead.

"Ga-dammit girl! Will ya watch where you put that head of yours!"

"Oh...you again." Kagome rolled her eyes (hands still clasped) and glared at the boy. "You need to be nicer."

The boy gave her a funny look, "I think I bonked you too hard."

"Aw leave her be Inuyasha, you've traumatized enough girls for one day." A jovial, deceptively gentlemanly kid knocked Inuyasha aside gently (into the lockers, "Hey!") and knelt in front of Kagome with a simple smile, "My dear girl…" he began but was interrupted by a "MIROKU!" shout somewhere down the hall way. Said person's smile twitched and drooped before dropping Kagome's hand. (Kagome: Whoa! When'd he pick my hands up!)

"MIROKU! BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL, NOW!"

"Oh dear, seems class is about to begin. Toodles!" And with that the boy tore off down the hall way, maneuvering deftly among the horde. Inuyasha got up, not so nimbly, and ran off as well. Kagome sat stunned for a few more seconds before Ayumi and Eri helped her up. Yuka had left long ago.

"Was he wearing all purple or was that just me?" asked Kagome.

"No, he definitely was wearing all purple," confirmed Ayumi with a firm nod.

"I wonder where he got purple pants like that…" wondered Eri.

"Hey!" a sharp voice made them jump, "Have you seen a purple-clothed boy who is a complete pervert but is really cute and makes you want to smack him to the moon every time he tries something with you!" The new girl was breathing hard and looked completely pissed off. In unison Kagome, Ayumi, and Eri pointed off down the hall. The new girl didn't even say thank you as she charged off with her battle cry: "MIROKU! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"You do realize we're late, right?" said Eri after a moment.

"Yeah…"

"Well, not like detention is such a bad thing," Kagome chirped, "After all, people get sent there all the time and they come back don't they?"

"Yeah…"

"Unless its that creepy supervisor of mine," Eri shuddered, "It'd be nothing short of miraculous if we survived his detention methods."

Her friends' nodded in agreement. "Then I suggest you start praying to whatever god you believe in…"

Startled (again, scare easy these girls…) the girls turned around to stare up and up at the, wouldn't you know it, scary supervisor. He gave a not-too-nice smile, "Start marching."

* * *

Well, I kinda didn't know when to stop with this one, it seemed like an okay spot here…(Sorry its short . ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me**: Hm, ok, so it's been a while. I didn't think I'd come back to writing fanfiction but look-it! Evidently I am

**Disclaimer**: The usual. No, I do not own Inuyasha and his little posse, but I do indeed borrow him from time to time to "squee" over (he says he doesn't like that but you know he does).

* * *

**Chapter ½ Whichever (Probably 2)**

**Detention and Table-Top Gossip**

There are few words in existence that can cause immediate and absolute fear in a high school student. At least, if the student is a good girl who had never, ever once before in her life had had to deal with the dreaded and mysterious word: "Detention."

Kagome shuddered. The very word reminded her of Mortal Combat and the growling words "_Finish Him!_" She had always hated that part, especially since she heard it every time she played. Maybe that's why she avoided arcade…

"Pay attention, sophomore." The rather chilly demand jolted Kagome sheepishly out of her wanderings, "Right, sorry…"

The scary senior only rolled his eyes (though slightly) and pushed the girls into the holding cell. They tumbled together in a heap of legs and arms and squeaks. The scary senior only rammed the door shut, locked it, and walked away unconcerned.

"Wow, that was uncalled for entirely." Eri stood up in a huff after managing to extract her foot from around Ayumi's knee and her arm under Kagome's back. "He needs to be taught that men are supposed to be _gentle_ to the gentler sex!" She yelled through the door.

Ayumi, a little more gentler than her friend, only smiled, "Maybe his mother beats him…?"

Kagome and Eri blinked at her. "No, that might not be right…" Ayumi amended thoughtfully. "Hm…"

Then, the thought struck them where they were. Kagome, Eri, and Ayumi drew together in a unity of strength, finally, they were to see the dreaded, the horrible, the incorrigible…!

Empty class-room.

Again, they shared a round of blinking. "Are we the only ones in here?" Kagome looked around, "But there's nothing special in here at all!"

Eri rather agreed, "Where's the torture kit? The Iron Maiden? The Thumb Screws? Hellooo people!?"

Ayumi sighed. "Maybe we're going to be bored to death?"

They thought about this. "No, that's a little morbid. Even for high school," Kagome said after a moment. She hesitantly moved to a desk and sat in it slowly before jumping immediately back up with a scream.

Eri ran to her. "Kagome! Oh no! Was there a thumb tack?" she asked excitedly looking up and around the desk and ground looking for the offending miniscule torturer.

"N-no…" Kagome rubbed her backside, "It's just…the seats are rather cold…" Maybe it was a better idea to smooth the back of her skirt down first before sitting down.

"Oh…" Eri wandered to the front of the room. She picked up a dry erase marker and began to amuse herself with a hangman game.

Ayumi hummed merrily along to a desk next to Kagome's. "How long do you think we should stay before we go?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Ah! An excellent question!" squawked Eri, adopting the voice and quirky accent of a science teacher they all lovingly disliked, "Yes, you girl there, in the uniform, tell me the answer to your question! Not that you know it but this is to see if you actually have a brain in there! Hmmm!" She peered into a pretend monocle. Kagome and Ayumi laughed and began imitating the teacher as well.

The door opened and their detention supervisor, who incidentally was the said science teacher, was not as amused.

* * *

Inuyasha was not happy. Why wasn't Inuyasha happy? Because Inuyasha was stuck with his stupid brother and his stupid girlfriend and their stupid clique. Plus, Kikyo didn't get to grade his project. And he really had wanted her to see it too…

His head, leaning on an arm, slipped a few more notches close to the table. He was dangerously close to just resting the sacred object onto the rather questionable surface, and for that to happen was very close to social suicide.

Inuyasha snorted, he'd been with these posers for too long. Now he was starting to think like them. He snarled, getting ready to stand and storm off in the usual Inuyasha way when a certain long-raven hair'd senior glided her way over. Inuyasha found his seat rather comfy all of a sudden.

Kikyo sat herself down in a manner that to any other common student would have been labeled as a 'plopping.' But she was Kikyo, and she was perfect so no 'plopping' for her. Only the most graceful of adjectives. Inuyasha tried hard not to stare.

The other members of the table greeted her happily or not so happily, depending on who had been in the room when the principal had congratulated on being the finest student at their school. Inuyasha didn't greet her with anything other than a customary grunt and scowl. Though he knew that she knew he was saying much more. At least he hoped so, otherwise the past few weeks would've been for nothing.

"Sooo, who enjoyed the senior grading presentatiooons," sang out Yura thickly. Ever since her visit to Paris she had been using a French accent to lilt through her sentences. Inuyasha found it annoying as hell.

"Would you drop that accent for the last time?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha decided her accent wasn't all that bad.

"Oh, but Sesshy. Why don't you like my widdle humor?" she pouted. The table's occupants all scooted back a foot or two at the nickname, didn't want to get blood on the new designer clothes.

"I think the presentations were a waste of time," Kagura interrupted smoothly, clicking her nails on the table. She wasn't afraid of being ostracized for touching, not that anyone (aside from Sesshoumaru, maybe, and only if he really noticed) would ever call her out on it. "Aren't the teachers the one responsible for the babies?"

Inuyasha scowled even heavier and folded his arms. Baby? He was no baby. (As he pouts...)

"Evidently it was a test of our own responsibility and maturity." Kikyo intoned.

"What? For looking after some brat's measly project?" scoffed Kagura, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"Maturity in dealing with other people, responsibility for using objectivity when grading," Kikyo said in an almost 'well-duh' manner.

"So, then, tell us, Kikyo," sneered Kagura, "How many did you pass off as perfect?"

"None," was the simple response.

"Ouch, that's harsh. Some of them must be crying their eyes out right now, poor things," Yura didn't sound too concerned as she admired herself in her handheld mirror.

"Probably not, considering none of them were graded at all," came another simple response. Kikyo took a slurp of Diet Coke during the pregnant pause that followed.

"Were they all that bad?" asked Kagura. (I just now noticed how similar Kagura's and Yura's names are…weird.)

"No. I just couldn't concentrate to grade them."

This stunned those listening raptly at their end of the table. Kikyo, Miss Perfect, unable to concentrate? _How…deliciously delightful_, more than a few thought bitterly.

"Because," Kikyo took a stab at her salad, "My wonderful cousin couldn't stop tapping her pencil for one single, solitary, peaceful minute." With every word she enunciated with another vicious stab at her salad. Inuyasha imagined he heard a cherry tomato cry out for forgiveness.

"Wait, you mean that airhead that sits in front of me is your cousin?" he asked after a beat, or rather after her words sunk in.

Their half of the table became quiet, causing the other half to go quiet, and stare at him. Opps, Inuyasha forgot that he wasn't allowed to talk, as a sophomore, until another week or two. Oh well, too late now. "You know, the ditz? The big, blue eyed air head who doesn't know what MySpace is…?" he barreled on.

"Well…yes…she is rather…a ditz." Kikyo bent over her salad and Inuyasha's heart rose at the sight of her covering a small smile.

"She doesn't know what MySpace is…?" murmured a few other nameless nobodies incredulously, that was more shocking than the baby talking…

"So anyway," Kagura was quick to recover, "Are you ever going to grade them? I mean, it was a day only thing right?" She sounded a little hopeful.

Kikyo shrugged. "I don't really care." The words, _I'm going to get a good grade for it anyway_ went unsaid but floated through many nearby heads. Even those at other tables paused from their conversations, wondering where the thought had floated from.

Kagura frowned at the thought, and swiveled to lean in Sesshoumaru's general direction, "Did you finish grading yours?"

"Yes." He said curtly, "And before you ask, yes, I failed them all." He stood up abruptly, causing his latest girl-toy to falter (finally, the table breathed) in her incessant background chatter, huff, and totter along after him as fast as she could. The table was amused (as always) at Sesshoumaru's hasty but not quite running away retreat.

Kagura sighed and rested her head on her hands, almost mimicking Inuyasha earlier. "I wonder when he'll finally dump her…"

"It's more like when he'll finally scratch her mouth off," giggled Yura.

"No, that's more your thing. He'd probably toss her in a dumpster…" Kagura mused idly. They shared a rather nasty smile, stood and left the table, gossiping about all the ways she could die.

Kikyo shook her head and also stood. Inuyasha stood up too and winced. Man, he was acting the monkey wasn't he? (A certain baboon-pelt-wearing-hanyou shall go unmentioned…)

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, "Aren't you late for a detention?"

Inuyasha looked at the clock over the doors and hid a groan, "Well, I'm always in detention anyway, so doesn't matter." He shrugged, trying to be non-chalant.

She frowned, "That's rather irresponsible." And with that she turned and floated away.

Inuyasha sighed. Detention was almost over, guess he'd just head on over to Miroku's place and maybe…hit a tree or something…

* * *

**Me:** I'm hoping I've recaptured the silliness of the previous chapter. At least the voice sounded silly to me.


End file.
